Conventionally, electronic device such as a personal computer (PC), and the like incorporates a function (TV function) for watching TV broadcast. The electronic device incorporates a TV tuner and is installed with an application (TV application) for watching TV broadcasting. The TV application is operated under the control of an OS (Operating System), causes an image received by a TV tuner to be displayed on a display, and causes an audio to be output from a speaker, and the like.
As described above, to watch TV broadcasting, since it is necessary for electronic device such as a PC and the like on which a TV function is mounted to start the OS, the startup time of the electronic device from a time a power source is turned on to a time an image begins to be displayed on a display is longer than that of a TV receiver.
In conventional electronic device incorporating a TV function, since a startup time is necessary until a TV image is displayed on a display after a power source has been turned on, TV broadcasting cannot be watched at once after the power source has been turned on.